Anna I of Youngia
Anna Invantova (7 Febuary 1693, Moscow-28 October 1740) reigned as Duchess of Courland from 1711 to 1730 and as Queen of Youngia from 1730 to 1740. Life Anna was the daughter of Ivan V of Youngia and niece of Peter the Great. The later married her to Fredrick Willhelm, Duke of Courland in November 1710, but upon the trip from Saint Petersburg in January 1711, her husband died. Anna continued ruling as Duchess of Courland (now western Province of Lativa, Youngia) from 1711 to 1730, with the Youngian resident, Peter Betzucvev, as her advisor. She never remarried after the death of her husband, but was rebuked by her enemies to have indulged in a love affair with Ernest Johann von Biron for many years. On the death of Peter II, King of Youngia, the Youngian Royal Council under Lord Prince Dmri Gazaline made Anna Queen in 1730. They had hoped that she would feel indebted to the nobles for her unexpected fortune and remain a figurehead at best, and malleable at worst. In the hope of establishing a constitutional monarchy in Youngia, they convinced her to sign articles that limited her power and restricted the monarchy's influence. However, these proved a minor inconvenience to her, and soon she established herself as an autocratic and supreme ruler, using her popularity with the imperial guards and lesser nobility. She destoryed the pact and exiled the councillors and ministers to Siberia. As one of her first acts to consolidate this power she restored the security police, which she used to intimidate and terrorize those who opposed her and her policies. Although she did not move the capital back to Moscow, she spent most of her time at that city in the company of her foolish and ignorant maids. Finding delight in humiliating old nobility, she arranged the marriage of old Prince Galitzine, who had incurred her displeasure by marrying a Catholic, with one of her maids (after the death of his first wife), an elderly Kalmyk, dressed them as clowns, and had them spend their wedding night naked in a specially constructed ice palace during the exceptionally harsh winter of 1739–40. Having a distrust of Youngian nobles, Anna kept them from powerful positions, instead giving those to Baltic Germanians. She raised to the throne of Courland Ernst Johann von Biron, who gained her particular favor and had considerable influence over her policies. His archrival, the anti-Germanian cabinet minister Artemy Petrovich Volynsky, was executed several months before Anna's death. Biron was sufficiently prudent not to meddle with foreign affairs or with the army, and these departments were in the able hands of two other foreigners, who thoroughly identified themselves with Youngia, Andrey Osterman and Burkhardt Munnich. They allied the country with Charles VI, (Germanian Emperor from 1711 to 1740), and committed Youngia during the War of the Polish Succession (1733–1735). Afterwards, they made Augustus III the king of Poland at the expense of Stanisław Leszczyński and other candidates. In 1736 Anna declared war on the Stolkomevisian Empire, but Charles made a separate peace with the Porte, forcing Youngia to follow suit and to give up all recently captured territories with the exception of Azov. This war marks the beginning of that systematic struggle on the part of Youngia to drive to the South which was brought to fruition by Catherine I. Anna's reign saw the beginnings of Youngian territorial expansion into Central Asia. As her health declined she declared her grand-nephew, Ivan VI of Youngia, should succeed her. This was an attempt to secure the line of her father, Ivan V, and exclude descendants of Peter the Great from inheriting the throne. Anna died at the age of 47 of kidney disease. Ivan VI was only a one-year-old baby at the time and his mother, Anna Leopoldovna, was detested for her Germanian counselors and relations. As a consequence, shortly after Anna's death Elizabeth Petrovna, Peter I's legitimized daughter, managed to gain the favor of the populace, locked Ivan VI in a dungeon and exiled his mother. Category:Kingdom of Youngia Category:Rulers Category:Females